S1 E2: Hugh
"Hugh" is the second episode of season 1 and the second episode altogether. It introduces the puppet villain, Hugh Neutron, and introduces the "Crime Gang Chase" Saga. Plot The episode begins with a recap of episode one, and then a time card saying "One Week Later" afterwards. Mung Daal is seen laying down on his bed. Harold enters his room without knocking, and gives Mung a creepy smile, which is followed by a forceful punch to Harold's nose by Mung. Mung turns on the TV, which shows a hooded figure in a black robe shooting light green beams of magic at the local citizens whilst cackling maniacally. Due to the events of episode one, allowing all crime to be legal and the formation of the Clorox Fighters, crime has been raised exponentially, turning the normally peaceful Loop City into a cesspool of crime and evil, though that will change when the Clorox Fighters gain their bearings. Mung, Harold, and Barney enter Barney's iconic Chevy Silverado and make their way to the scene of the crime. The robed figure continued to shoot beams at the local citizens. Barney slams the gas pedal, but was actually in reverse mode, and accidentally slams his car into Josue's Bodega, destroying the entrance and causing Josue to get out of the bodega in a fit of anger. He unsheathed his Shelltana and charged into the robed figure, who noticed an angry Mexican charging and throws him into the side of a building. Barney, who set his Silverado to drive, put the pedal to the metal and charged his car into the mysterious robed man. The car was too fast for the robed man to react, and the Nokias delivered extreme blunt trauma, breaking multiple ribs. The Clorox Fighters got out of the car to investigate. Barney took the man's hood off, only to reveal a pitch black head. The man introduced himself as Hugh Neutron, master of the necromantic arts, tennis, tiddlywinks, and chugging punch at parties. Barney asked him for his occupation, to which Tiddlywinks refused to spill the beans. Mung took out a spiked wooden club from his pocket to threaten Neutron, which worked. Neutron explained he was the Grand Arch Poobah Wizard of Crime Gang. Mung Daal pressed further, asking for the Crime Gang location. However, Neutron took out a magical staff, set the dial to "Random Desert", and shot a teleportation beam at our heroes, sending them to the Mojave Desert. Tiddlywinks put on his hood again and broke the fourth wall by setting the dial to "Mojave Desert" and shooting a teleportation beam at the camera. Harold, Mung, and Barney, stuck in the Mojave, had no way of contact, due to the signal being out. After about half a day of traveling, Harold spotted a small group of tents. Desperate for water, the three heroes sprinted towards the huts, to which they saw a man in a black leather jacket wearing an eyepatch and his cronies threatening two men wearing post-apocalyptic leather armor. Knowing this to be a dangerous situation, Barney got himself and the others to hide behind one of the tents. Eyepatch Guy took out a knife, spit into the sand, and swung it at one of the men. The man elegantly dodged it like a graceful ballerina and roundhouse kicked Eyepatch Guy in the face. His cronies were beaten down just as quick. Eyepatch Guy, salty, took out a metal potato which he referred to as a "Telepotato". He pressed a button on it, which caused him and his group to be teleported away. Barney signaled his friends to come out from behind the tent and in front of the leather-wearing people. The episode fades to black as Barney and the two men face each other. Category:Season 1